Difícil
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Es difícil decirlo cuando el sentimiento es verdadero. Es difícil decirlo cuando sabes que ama a alguien más, pero es más difícil verse obligado a mantener el secreto.


Titulo: Difícil

**Resumen**: Es difícil decirlo cuando el sentimiento es verdadero. Es difícil decirlo cuando sabes que ama a alguien más, pero es más difícil verse obligado a mantener el secreto.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Antonio/España, Francis/Francia, Gilberth/Prusia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Género**: Romance

**Advertencias**: yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Odio como me quedó X3 Pero la última palabra es de ustedes =3

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… Cuatro años habían pasado desde la primera vez que se hizo esa promesa a sí mismo: _Le diré que lo amo_.

Pobre e ingenuo español, debería conocerse mejor así mismo… Debería ponerse a pensar mejor en la situación. No podía simplemente ir y decirle que lo amaba, no podía. No es que fuera cobarde, no lo era. Pero esa situación lo superaba.

Y es que siempre es difícil decir algo así… Es difícil cuando en verdad amas a esa persona, es difícil cuando llevan demasiado tiempo siendo amigos, es difícil… cuando sabes que esa persona quiere a alguien más.

Cinco… seis años ya. Vivir con ese sentimiento oculto era cada vez más insoportable.

—Le diré —dijo decidido.

—¿De verdad? —Respondió su amigo, incrédulo —. Antonio, piénsalo…

—Le diré —repitió Antonio —. Ya es mucho tiempo el que he estado ocultándolo, Gilberth —. Gilberth no respondió al principio.

—Si estás tan seguro, tienes mi apoyo —. Antonio sonrió —. Pero esta vez, asegúrate de no echarte para atrás —soltó una risa burlona, Antonio volvió a sonreír y alzó el pulgar, dando a entender que ya no se dejaría llevar por la cobardía.

—No regresaré sin decirle. Tú espera… —Dicho eso, el español abandonó su casa, dejando a Gilberth ahí sólo.

Tan pronto como salió, sacó su celular y le marcó…

—Francis… Debo… Debo decirte algo —dijo cuando la llamada fue respondida. Habló con un nerviosismo que Francis no pareció notar.

Quedaron de verse media hora después, en una cafetería que ellos y Gilberth solían frecuentar…

—Me alegra verte, _mon ami_ —. Francis lo abrazó sin razón aparente en cuanto lo vio —. Serás el primero en enterarte.

—¿De qué? —Cuestionó Antonio, curioso. Nada lo preparó para la respuesta… Y es que en verdad era difícil el declarar amor, pero era más difícil verse obligado a guardar ese sentimiento…

—Arthur por fin me dio una oportunidad —. Antonio permaneció callado, sin mostrar expresión alguna mientras por dentro su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Al final, se obligó a sonreír.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo a duras penas, esforzándose por no llorar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tenías que decirme?

—Yo… —. Antonio no sabía que responder. ¿Debería decirle que lo amaba después de la noticia que le había dado? —Iba a decir que te amo, pero creo que ya no tiene caso —dijo sonriendo, antes soltar una carcajada como si de una broma se tratase. Francis lo acompañó en la risa.

—Entonces, ¿sólo querías verme?

—Sí, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Ya era tiempo de un encuentro —dijo Antonio, tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

En la noche, cuando Antonio regresó a su casa Gilberth seguía ahí, esperándolo para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó tan pronto como lo vio entrar.

—Está con Arthur… —respondió Antonio con apenas un hilo de voz. Gilberth no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir, sólo sabía que su amigo necesitaría tiempo para reponerse… Debía estar destrozado.

—¿Quieres que te deje sólo? —Antonio asintió antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras para ir a encerrarse en su habitación. Gilberth lo miró… Después miró la puerta, pero no se fue. Se quedó ahí… No era bueno para esas cosas, pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba consuelo.

—Te amo, Francis —susurró Antonio mirando una vieja fotografía donde estaban los dos juntos. Al instante rompió en llanto…

Era difícil saber que, si tan sólo lo hubiera dicho antes, las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Quizá no sería pareja de Francis, pero al menos no tendría que vivir con ese secreto y podría intentar enamorarlo. Pero ahora ya no podría, no sería justo para el francés que por tanto tiempo intentó conquistar a Arthur.

Fin.

**OoOOoOoOoOoO**

Tumblr, twitter, face, blog en mi perfil.

**Aviso**: ¿Eres del área metropolitana de monterrey, Nuevo León, México o por alguna razón andarás por acá en mayo? El grupo Maximum Cosplay está preparando un evento por el día del orgullo friki. Habrá pasarela cosplay, música en vivo, entre otras sorpresas. El evento será el día 26 de Mayo. Estaré publicando la información actualizada en mi face, en mi twitter y quizá en mi tumblr.


End file.
